


I Cherryish You

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Play, Ice Play, M/M, Rimming, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Written for the prompt: Weecest - ice play.Summertime heat + popsicles. Dean lays Sam out and does filthy things to him with a wand of cherry-red ice.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020, Weecest





	I Cherryish You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Masquerade, Round 6: The Waltz of the Wicked.](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html/)
> 
> Anon, I love some sexy weecest, I hope this hit the spot for you!
> 
> Thanks to [Carole ](https://twitter.com/true_firesign10) for the beta!

Dean had never been to church, but he was devout. He didn’t pray, but he had an altar he worshiped at every chance his father was out of sight. And John Winchester had just left his two boys in the sultry steam of Saluda, South Carolina on a sweltering Sunday.

The cash John had left on the table for them meant two things: popsicles now and air conditioned movie theaters much later. Of course, it’s not what their dad had in mind, but Dean had been teaching Sam to hustle pool, and they’d make enough cash for food that way, he was sure. Better things lay ahead. Things Dean would surely get sent to Hell for. Things Dean had no intention of atoning for.

Right now though, he needed to make a quick trip to the BI-LO for cherry red popsicles. He grabbed the wad of cash off the table and stuffed it into his pocket, sliding on a t-shirt as he headed out the door.

Sam was already at the motel pool, pulling out the hose to refill the few inches of water loss from the day before. He’d set out the cheap, plastic, folding lounge chairs and popped open the two threadbare umbrellas the motel kept stashed inside the maintenance closet. The skeevy motel manager didn’t care – if Sam hadn’t done it, it wouldn’t get done at all. Plus, Dean had an uneasy feeling the guy liked watching Sam traipse around in his cut-off shorts and crop top. Dean’s fierce possessive streak where Sam was concerned flared bright at the thought. Sighing at the vision of his tanned, gorgeous, little brother filling out more every day, Dean figured as long as the guy kept his hands to himself, Dean wouldn’t smash his face into a wall.

As Dean walked by, Sam gave him a slow, lazy smile. He worked the hose in his hand, sliding it up and down as he licked his lips.

“Shit, Sammy, knock it off. Anyone can see that.”

“No one knows we’re _brothers_ here, Dean.”

“That’s not the point and you know it.”

Sam’s bitchface came as expected, and Dean couldn’t stop the grin on his own face in response. He loved the bickering between them when he knew how it would end later – and so did Sam. It was part of their foreplay.

“I’m back in twenty, ok?”

“I’ll be here. Maybe skinny dipping by then.”

“Sam…”

“Go on, Jerk. I promise, I’ll be good.”

“Alright, Bitch.” Dean headed to the Impala and gave his brother one long, last look before peeling out of the parking lot. He had lust-filled plans for the day, and Sam was already looking like temptation personified.

*****

When Dean returned, their go-to green cooler held ice, soda they’d sneak in to the movies that night, and two different boxes of frozen cherry goodness he planned to use right away.

He looked for Sam at the pool, only to see a family of four with very small children happily splashing. Right. No pool sex then. Sammy’s exhibitionist tendencies were gonna have to take a raincheck. Even he had a limit.

Dean parked at the end of the building, pulled the cooler out of the car, and didn’t bother knocking when he entered their room. Fully expecting to see Sam laid out on the bed, stripped bare and waiting, he frowned when he looked around, finding their room empty.

_Dammit._

That could only mean Sam had gone ahead to the hidden grassy bank along the river they’d found behind the crappy motel’s tree line. Dean hoisted the cooler and set off, trying not to let the blazing sun make him regret wearing jeans. He was _not_ cut out for shorts, weather be damned.

Cutting through the trees, following the barely visible path, he walked around to the large crop of flowering hydrangea bushes that kept the river view hidden if one didn’t know it was there. Odd sort of bush to be planted where it was, like a curtain, making the spot softer somehow. If he were romantic, he could imagine a lovers’ picnic – complete with a blanket and fancy finger foods.

*****

Sam had grabbed the comforter from their room, a tube of lube, and a couple of towels shortly after he finished setting up the pool area. While he wouldn’t have minded an open make-out session in the small pool, he wanted to take the time to enjoy the lazy day ahead. That meant more than a quick blowjob or handjob, even if he did relish it when Ted, the greasy motel manager, peeked out from his window to watch Sam with his brother.

He practically skipped down to the water’s edge, setting up the blanket and using the towels as anchors to keep it from blowing away. Stripping down completely, Sam dove into the river for a quick dip to cool off. After a few minutes, he climbed out and laid face down across the comforter, letting the sun dry him and turn his skin a deeper shade of bronze while he waited for Dean.

*****

Dean peeked around the flowers, hoping to catch Sam off guard. He figured Sam would be swimming or possibly masturbating, and was surprised to see him napping in a sun-induced doze.

He moved quietly, leaving the cooler by the bush and taking just one cherry ice popsicle with him. He carefully unwrapped the frozen treat, the heat already making it bead up and drip. He slowly crouched down by Sam’s feet and let a sticky rivulet drop off and hit sizzling skin, right in the small of Sam’s back.

Sam let out a gasp when he felt a cold wetness hit him.

“Dean!”

“Shouldn’t be sleeping, kiddo. Anyone could have come by to take advantage.” Grinning wickedly, Dean traced the popsicle down the line of Sam’s back and back up, tonguing along to lick up the juice.

“I knew it’d be you. No one else knows about this place.” Sam shivered as the cold hit his sides, armpits to hipbones, one side, than the other.

“Mmm, you sure about that, little brother? Does that flowering bush seem a little…too well placed?” Dean left feather light kisses along sharply etched hipbones as the treat melted way too quickly.

“You don’t think-” and Sam stopped when Dean abruptly got up and left. Sam turned his head to watch Dean grab the cooler and bring it closer, fishing out another cherry popsicle.

“I do think, Sammy. And I think you like it. Knowing that depraved asshole could be watching as I take you apart with nothing more than these popsicles and my tongue.” Dean slapped Sam’s ass, a signal to turn over.

Sam rolled over, his face lit up in excitement and arousal, his eyes shifting kaleidoscope crazy in the sunlight as Dean’s shadow fell over him.

“You want that Sammy? You want me to drive you crazy, get you to the edge, get you begging?” Dean dragged the popsicle from nipple to nipple, circling each one as they pebbled up and turned rosy red from the cold and cherry flavoring. He licked each one leisurely as the syrup dribbled, delighting in the way Sam’s chest heaved, his breath punching out faster and faster.

“Can’t even speak, can you sweetheart? Too revved up for me?” Dean trailed the melting popsicle around Sam’s hard cock, swiping it up and down, as Sam panted his name.

“De-Dean! Dean, ple-please.” Sam was whimpering, feeling the alternating hot and cold sensations sweeping through his body. When Dean wrapped his warm plush lips around the head of Sam’s cock, he bucked his hips without warning.

Keeping control, Dean let his knees hold Sam’s thighs in place. Licking the last of the syrup from around the base, he grabbed a fresh popsicle.

“You want more? That what you want, Sam? Use your words, baby.” Dean saw Sam try to center himself and nope, none of that. He dipped the popsicle down, swirling it over Sam’s balls and grinned wickedly when Sam swore.

“Fuck, Dean!” Sam couldn’t stop his hips, his body felt like it was riding a pleasurable wave of pain the way the ice stabbed into his nerves, and then the warmth of Dean’s mouth washing it away, leaving him tingling. The heat in his belly was building, he knew he’d crest soon but damn, he wanted it to last.

“Fuck, you say? Well certainly, sweetheart, I can oblige you there.” Taking one of the long cherry ice pops, Dean bit off the top of the plastic and pushed the pop up.

Dean’s head dropped down and he spread Sam’s legs further apart. He listened for the litany of words he was well used to hearing, knowing once he’d heard them, Sam was good to go. After the first long lick to Sam’s hole, it was pretty immediate.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…” Sam chanted, his hands running over the soft spike in Dean’s hair. “Yes Dean, yes, yes, YES!”

Dean began enthusiastically eating Sam out, stopping every so often to insert the tip of the cherry ice into Sam’s hot, hungry hole. Sam began stuttering, tripping over his words, and when Dean had loosened Sam up to take his whole tongue and a finger, he slid the ice pop in past the head, pulling back the plastic, watching Sam's hole suck up the cherry treat, working it in further. Soon, melted cherry syrup was pouring out of Sam, and Dean lapped it up, swallowing, gathering every drop.

Sam was now tugging on Dean’s hair, his hips pistoning, his orgasm hitting like a bullet. Salty come shot out across Sam’s own chest, hitting his face and hair.

Dean pulled back to look at his beautifully debauched little brother. Sticky and sweet, Sam was the most sinful thing Dean had ever seen.

He laid down next to Sam, shedding his jeans and T-shirt as he did so. They both needed to cool off properly.

“Race you to the lake?” Dean closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. They couldn’t stay here long like this without sunburn in the most unwanted places. And the river would be so refreshing right now.

“In a minute. Jerk.” Sam smiled softly, looking over at Dean.

“Why am I a jerk, Bitch?” Dean shielded his eyes and looked back at Sam.

“You used all the popsicles. I want a cherry Icee at the movie tonight.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
